StormClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In StormClan, we always stand up for what is right. We don't tolerate injustice, and will question the warrior code if it means the difference between the end of the Clan or safety. Territory We live in a large forest with border streams. Others We Roleplay With *WaterClan *MoonClan *NightClan Members Leader: :Kinkstar - light brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail and golden eyes. She is calm, collected, and a natural leader. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Whiteheart - pure white tom with one gray paw and green eyes. He is wise and is not quick to rush into fights, and a trusting deputy. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Graypelt - gray she-cat with amber eyes. She is grumpy and hard to please, but has a wry sense of humor that makes her get along with other cats. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Cinderbreeze - young, pretty, slender, dark gray she-cat with a long, thick tail, and bright blue eyes. She is clever and stubborn, and hates being a medicine cat. She wishes she could still be a warrior. (Mate: Hailstorm) (Wolfspirit) Warriors: :Furzethroat - brown tom with a white throat and chest and green eyes. He is the most senior warrior and loyal, trustworthy, and courageous. (Emberstar) :Silvershine - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. She is funny, outspoken, and fierce. (Emberstar) :Flamebelly - flaming ginger tom with a paler ginger belly and green eyes. He is excitable and acts like an apprentice, but is serious when it comes to battle or his loved ones. (Mate: Sorrelstrike) :Beartail - large, muscular, dark brown tom with a short, stubby tail, thick fur, broad shoulders, and pale green eyes. He is stubborn and clever, and cares for his mate very much. (Mate: Deerheart) (Wolfspirit) :Deerheart - pretty, slender, dusky brown she-cat with a white muzzle, and large, bright blue eyes. (Mate: Beartail) (Wolfspirit) :Hailstorm - large, broad shouldered, muscular, battle-scarred gray tom with thick fur, a long tail, unusually long claws, and large, deep blue eyes. He is respected in the Clan, and never backs down from a fight. (Mate: Cinderbreeze) (Wolfspirit) :Blackfeather - pure black tom with gray feather-shaped patches and kind blue eyes. He is quiet, but is fierce in battle, and always speaks out on injustice. (Emberstar) :Rocksong - pale gray tabby tom with soft black stripes and white ears and ice-blue eyes. He is caring, sweet, and easy to befriend. He gets along well with large groups of cats and is kind to everyone. (Emberstar) :Goldentail - golden she-cat with dark brown dapples and a stunning pale gold tail and green eyes. She is easygoing and good-natured, and the best hunter in the Clan. (Emberstar) :Whirlwind - tall, lanky dark gray tom with light gray tabby swirls all over his pelt, and gleaming brown eyes. Muscular and strong, he's the fastest cat in the Clan, and a great fighter, and is one of the senior warriors. (Prowllu) :Mistyfang - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail-tip. She is sly, clever, cunning, and can always solve other cats, as well as her own, problems. (Mate: Nighthawk) (Berryheart) :Nighthawk - black tom with green eyes and a white chest. He is clever and always wins a fight. He hopes that one day he will become leader. (Mate: Mistyfang) (Berryheart) :Lionheart - black tom with a golden tipped tail and gray eyes. (Winxclubfan) ::Apprentice, Tigerpaw :Honeystream - extremely beautiful, unusually golden dappled she-cat with white patches on her soft fur. Her eyes are bright blue, and have green around the pupils. She has long legs, and a lithe, sleek body. Soft-spoken and calm, but fiercely independent and hot-headed at times, she's a handful for any cat. (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Riverpaw :Sunbriar - petite, soft golden she-cat with dark brown dapples rippling throughout her fur, dark brown paws, and clear green eyes. She is quiet, caring, and very kind, and is one of the most loyal friends a cat could have. She would never betray her Clan or Clanmates, and would die for them in a heartbeat. She is also the cat that Emberlight goes to for help, and vice versa. (Ember) :Ashstorm - tall, muscular but still somewhat thin dusky gray tom with scruffy fur, white spots sprinkled through his fur, a long, slightly feathery tail, and warm blue eyes. He is easygoing, level-headed, and never one to start an argument, but can be quite opinionated in a discussion. He has been friends with Emberlight since they were kits, and has developed a crush on her, but she doesn't realize it. (Ember) ::Apprentice, Echopaw :Emberlight - tall, slender, strong dark gray she-cat with a scruffy white chest, white paws, a white tip of tail, sleek fur, nimble paws, and bright amber eyes. She is clever, intelligent, and brave, and is never one to back down from a fight. She is often loud, sarcastic, and in some cases obnoxious, but is popular within the Clan. Beneath her rambunctious exterior, there lies a soft cat who can't stand to see others getting hurt, and she is also extremely hard on herself in private. (Ember) ::Apprentice, Splashpaw Apprentices: :Tigerpaw - orange tom with black stripes and blue eyes. (Winxclubfan) ::Mentor, Lionheart :Echopaw - pretty, long-furred, silvery-gray tabby she-cat with a long, feathery tail, and clear, icy-blue eyes. She is caring, loyal, and clever. (Daughter of Cinderbreeze and Hailstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Ashstorm :Splashpaw - large, thick-furred, black-and-white tom with a short, fluffy tail, and pale green eyes. He is stubborn and sly. (Son of Cinderbreeze and Hailstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Emberlight :Riverpaw - pretty, long-furred, blue-gray she-cat with a long, feathery tail, tiny paws, and brilliant blue eyes. She is stubborn, clever, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Daughter of Cinderbreeze and Hailstorm) (Misty) ::Mentor, Honeystream Queens: :Sorrelstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with gray paws and green eyes. She is the sister of Kinkstar and very reliable, honest, and trustworthy. (Mate: Flamebelly) (Emberstar) Kits: :Blossomkit - slender, petite ginger-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with delicate white paws, a flower-shaped white patch at the base of her tail, and beautiful green eyes. She is sweet, caring, and happy, and enjoys playing games with her fellow friends. (Daughter of Sorrelstrike and Flamebelly) (Emberstar) :Brownkit - well-built, large, muscular thick-furred brown tom with gray paws, a gray tail, and piercing dark green eyes. He is inquistive, but acts like a know-it-all, and is quite impatient and loud. (Son of Sorrelstrike and Flamebelly) (Emberstar) Elders: :Timberclaw - gray-and-brown tom with ruffled whiskers and blue eyes. He is sarcastic and grumpy most of the time, but loves to have fun with the young cats. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Kittypets: :None Loners: :Twist - light brown she-cat with reddish patches and blue eyes. Former kittypet, she runs into StormClan from time to time and is friendly with them. (Emberstar) Rogues: :Viper - black tom with thorn-sharp claws, a long, thin tail, sharp teeth, and amber eyes. He is cruel and hates StormClan because he was exiled when he tried to kill its former leader, and is currently forming a plan to retaliate on the Clan. (Emberstar) RPG Always remember to sign with four ~'s. "Great! Now slash and roll, quickly!" Silvershine shouted. Sunpaw stumbled and fell. Emberpaw looked down at her friend, eyes gleaming with subtle amusement. "You okay, Sunpaw?" Sunpaw glared up at the dark gray she-cat and spat dust out of her mouth. "Fine, thanks." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Beartail padded into the training area. "Kinkstar sent me to help with battle training," he meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw bounced to the brown warrior. "Great! Now we can practice on a cat that's actually bigger than us!" Sunpaw looked away and hung her head, grumbling, "Yeah, another chance for me to get left in the dust again." Emberpaw's ears pricked at her friend's comment. "Don't think like that, Sunpaw! Maybe you'll best me this time." She shrugged. "Who knows?" ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can Cinderbreeze have kits soon? x3) "I need someone to go with me to collect some herbs," Cinderbreeze meowed. "I'll come," Hailstorm mewed, following Cinderbreeze out of camp. "Do you really need to collect herbs?" he asked once they were far from camp. "No," she mewed. "We just haven't been together for days, so I thought we could go for a walk." --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Her mate is going to be Hailstorm?) "Okay, now we're going to scout the territory," Silvershine meowed. Sunpaw perked up. "Yes, finally!" Emberpaw's eyes sparkled. "Where are we going first?" ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw stepped into the clearing, where Sunpaw and Emberpaw were, along with Silvershine and Beartail, and her own mentor, Whirlwind. Honeypaw carried herself to the other end of the clearing on nimble paws. As she passed the two younger apprentices, she gave a sniff at them, still walking, not ignoring them fully, but disreguarding them. "Honeypaw," Whirlwind mewed in his deep voice, "Attack!" his words were wasted as the golden-dappled and white she-cat raced to him, her eyes narrowed, still managing to keep her attack face somewhat dignified. Sunpaw only caught a glint of Honeypaw's blue eyes as Whirlwind pinned her down, a paw on her stomach. He stifled a purr, letting his apprentice up. Honeypaw's eyes were narrowed. "You said we couldn't use the front-roll-swipe earlier," she protested indigantly. Emberpaw stifled a snort of amusement. Whirlwind nodded. "That's true. Try again." he mewed. Honeypaw leaped to him, one enormous bound from her strong back legs, and landed on her mentor's back, and after a brief scuffle, had her mentor pinned down, a paw poised to strike a fatal blow, but thankfully her claws were sheathed. "Good job!" Beartail said admiringly. It was hard to beat Whirlwind, because he was so fast, but she had done it, and was turning into a great young warrior. Sunpaw's eyes were wide. She hadn't seen Honeypaw fight before, and it had made her forget all about exploring the territory for a heartbeat. "Let's get going," Silvershine mewed, leading Beartail,Sunpaw and Emberpaw out of the clearing, leaving Whirlwind and Honeypaw to train. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wow, I'd never seen Honeypaw fight before," Sunpaw whispered to Emberpaw as they padded through the territory. "She fights really well!" Emberpaw nodded slightly, eyes fixated on the well-worn trail. "Yeah. Whirlwind must be mentoring her really well." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 16:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yes. Hailstorm's her mate) "I need to tell you something," Cinderbreeze meowed. "What is it?" he asked. "I-I'm expecting kits." she finally mewed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 20:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Okay. Do you want me to add it in the allegiances?) As Sunpaw, Emberpaw, Silvershine, and Beartail walked through the forest, the warriors pointing out significant landmarks and borders, Emberpaw heard mews of cats coming from a ways away. She looked up at Silvershine, whose ears were pricked. "Did you guys hear that?" Emberpaw whispered. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 00:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. =3) "It's probably CloudClan on our territory again," Beartail hissed quietly. --☾http://thewarriorcatsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/StormClan?action=edit&section=5Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 02:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvershine raised her head and opened her jaws to taste the air. "I don't think so... I don't smell any CloudClan." Sunpaw copied her mentor's position and exclaimed, "I don't smell CloudClan either- I smell StormClan cats!" "That's just our natural territory scent," Emberpaw reasoned. Sunpaw shook her head violently. "No, it's the individual-" She tasted the air once more. "-in this case, individuals scent. There more than one StormClan cat near here." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw crept forward. "It's Hailstorm and Cinderwhisker. What would they be doing over here?" Sunpaw whispered to Emberpaw. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 08:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw shrugged. "I dunno." She gasped suddenly, her amber eyes gleaming with the sparkle of an unusual idea. Sunpaw groaned. "Emberpaw...?" "Let's go check it out ourselves!" Emberpaw suggested excitedly in an undertone. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:21, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw crept forward, Sunpaw close behind. "Kits? That's great!" They heard Hailstorm meow. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 03:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw gasped as she felt teeth drag her tail backwards. "What are you two doing?" Emberpaw backed out, eyes wide. "We-W-We wanted to see who it was," Emberpaw stuttered. Beartail cuffed both of their ears. "You two should know better! Honestly! Go clean the Elder's den! Now!" he mewed tartly, turning tail with Silvershine and padding off. The apprentices, heads down and tails dragging, padded back to camp, where Honeypaw was play-fighting with Ashpaw, mrrowing in laughter and swiping at him playfully. They stopped and got up, seeing the two other apprentices walking in. "What's up with you two?" Ashpaw mewed. Honeypaw flicked a leaf from her ear as Sunpaw grumbled, "Nothing." and the two younger apprentices padded into the Elder's den. Ashpaw turned to Honeypaw. "I can't believe you'll be a warrior tomorrow!" he mewed. "I know, it'll be great!" she responded happily. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 20:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw and Sunpaw placed stained moss outside of the elders' den. "Great StarClan, all we wanted to do was just check out what was happening," Emberpaw grumbled. Sunpaw scoffed. "Not all we wanted to do. All you ''wanted to do." Emberpaw rolled her eyes. "Still, now we have to clean out the elders' den." "Let's just get it over with, then," Sunpaw sighed. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Where have you been?" Graypelt asked when Cinderbreeze padded into the medicine cats den. "I went to go get some catmint, but I couldn't find any," she meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 07:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypelt eyed her apprentice suspiciously. "We have plenty of catmint," she meowed. Cinderbreeze's eyes quickly glanced off to the side, then held her mentor's gaze confidently. "It can't hurt to have too much catmint, what with leaf-bare coming soon," Cinderbreeze retorted coolly. Graypelt turned away to resume mixing herbs. "Okay. Oh yes, you might want to check on Timberclaw; he said his pads were cracked and bleeding earlier." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 19:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll give him some dock leaves," Cinderbreeze meowed. (Later) "I can't find any burdock or chervil," Graypelt sighed. "We'll have to ask CloudClan for some," Cinderbreeze meowed. "They have plenty." Graypelt nodded. "I'll go talk to Kinkstar." Graypelt padded out of the medicine den. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 08:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Kinkstar?" Graypelt peeked into the leader's den, where the fluffy-tailed she-cat was munching on a mouse. With an inviting flick of her tail, Graypelt stepped inside. "We don't have any more burdock or chervil, two very important-" "I know they are very important," Kinkstar interrupted, a trace of impatience in her mew. Graypelt nodded and continued. "May we ask CloudClan for some? Cinderbreeze and I know they have plenty. I'm also friendly with Briarfrost, their medicine cat." Kinkstar nodded. "Careful, though. I don't trust any Clan but our own." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:42, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What did she say?" Cinderbreeze asked once Graypelt was out of Kinkstar's den. "We can go. We'll go at sunrise tomorrow," Graypelt mewed, padding into the medicine cats den. "We're low on tansy. Why don't you see if you can find some," "Okay," Cinderbreeze meowed, padding out if the den. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 00:05, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypelt gave a long sigh and went into the herb store. She scanned the crevices where the herbs were contained and grimaced. ''Running low on comfrey, but I don't think we'll need that as much... We're good on juniper berries... Plenty of daisy leaves... After she finished taking account of the herbs, she took one of each low-running herb and placed it behind her nest to remind her to collect some more. If there are any left to be found, that is, she thought to herself. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (This is later that night) Cinderbreeze dragged herself into the old badger den. Hailstorm followed, with herbs in his jaws. (After the kits are born) "What am I going to tell the Clan?" Cinderbreeze meowed. "You'll have to tell them the truth. There are no nursing queens at the moment," Hailstorm pointed out. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 02:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypelt curled up anxiously in her nest. ''Where is that mouse-brained Cinderbreeze? she thought worriedly. A mew from the entrance to her den made Graypelt lift her head. Rowanpelt's black-gray bulk blocked the moonlight. "Hailstorm is missing, too," he reported. "Better go tell Whiteheart," she mumbled, letting her head flop down. Rowanpelt backed away, a bit unnerved at the sight of the usually quick-tongued medicine cat so listless. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 04:14, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Just as Grapelt, Rowanpelt, and Whiteheart padded out of the warriors den, Cinderbreeze padded into camp with a kit inher jaws. Hailstorm appeared a moment later with two more kits. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 05:24, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypelt stared at her apprentice, who looked uncomfortable at being the center of attention. After an awkward silence, Graypelt uttered, "Where did those kits come from?" Whiteheart and Rowanpelt shared a glance. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 01:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (While Cinderbreeze was away, Graypelt helped Sorrelstrike deliver her kits. This is happening as Cinderbreeze comes into camp with her kits.) "Brownkit would be a good name for this one," Flamebelly remarked, pointing to a pure brown tom. "And how about Blossomkit for this one?" Sorrelstrike mewed, stroking a ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat. Flamebelly nodded with finality. "Good." Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sorry for not roleplaying here often! I somehow forgot about it. x3) Cinderbreeze flicked her tail uneasily. "I was... helping Cinderbreeze collect herbs, and we found them by the Great Oak on our way back," Hailstorm meowed, thinking quickly. -- 05:37, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hailstorm and Cinderbreeze shared a quick glance. "They're ''our kits," his clear voice rang out. -- 11:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- ('Tis okay, Wolf! I kind of forgot about it too. Sorry, StormClan~ >.<) Graypelt's amber eyes still held some suspicion, but she replied, "Place them in the medicine den. I'll check on them and make sure they aren't sick or underfed." Cinderbreeze nodded and started to walk toward the medicine den, and Hailstorm veered off to join the other warriors. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 23:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderbreeze set the kits she was holding down in a large nest, then left the den to fetch the other kits. -- 00:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit blinked open her eyes and stretched out her legs "Echokit? Splashkit?" she yawned "Are you awake yet?". Splashkit grunted "I am now," she replied "Are you hungry? I am!". ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I know we don't usually do this, but could I change my other RP to where Cinderbreeze and Hailstorm confess that the kits are theirs?) "Then go get some fresh-kill," Splashkit grumbled, rolling onto his back. "I'm hungry," Echokit meowed, blinking the sleep from her icy-blue eyes. -- 07:32, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yes, that would be much better) Riverkit gave herself a quick grooming before she padded outside to get some fresh-kill. She picked through the pile until she found a plump rabbit "This will be good for us three." she muttered, dragging the rabbit to the nursery. "I got us a rabbit!" Riverkit dropped the prey in front of her siblings "Want some? I almost forgot-I'll be right back!" she went back to the fresh kill pile, picked up a sparrow and gave it to Cindebreeze "I thought you might be hungry, mama." ♧ Mist ern ♧ 11:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Go ahead. :) ) Blossomkit raced out of the nursery with her brother, Brownkit. "Hey, Riverkit! Whatcha doing?" Blossomkit stopped when she saw Cinderbreeze sitting in front of Riverkit, accepting the sparrow her daughter had given her. "Oh... Sorry for intruding..." Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 03:37, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit shook her head "It's ok." she told Blossomkit "Don't worry about it" Cinderbreeze nodded "Thanks, Riverkit." she purred, biting into the sparrow "It's great, really". Riverkit did not completely understand why her mother had to be a medicine cat when she wanted to be a warrior, buts she was afraid to ask. She knew Cinderbreeze hated being a medicine cat, so Riverkit always tried to do small things for her that might make her mother happier. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "When you're finished there, come play catch with Brownkit and me. Ooh, tell your siblings, too!" Blossomkit exclaimed. She scurried off behind the elders' den where a moss patch grew to make a moss ball. Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 01:10, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit purred and rubbed her muzzle against Cinderbreeze's cheek "Soon I'll be catching prey for you," she said "And for the whole clan!". She went back to the nursery, where she quickly finished her share of the rabbit "Blossomkit says we can go play with her," she told Echokit and Splashkit "Let's go!" ♧ Mist ern ♧ 01:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Blossomkit was batting the ball back to her brother, she glanced sideways to see Riverkit, Echokit, and Splashkit running towards them. "Have you come to play with us?" Blossomkit asked as she received the moss ball and balanced it on the tip of her nose. Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 00:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course!" Riverkit said, running to the moss ball and grabbed it with her claw. "Hey!" Blossomkit protested, trying to get the ball of moss back. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 13:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brownkit tackled Riverkit and fought for the ball, both kits' claws sheathed. Still, Riverkit managed to emerge with the ball clasped in her jaws, and it became a game of keep-away from Blossomkit. Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 18:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit came out with the moss ball in her mouth, and as soon as she was free Blossomkit swiped the ball out of Riverkit's jaws and sent it flying into the air "Aha!" she meowed cheerfully. Riverkit chased after Blossomkit, though Blossomkit was fast and Riverkit was running out of breath. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 00:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ha ha! I've got-" Blossomkit slammed into Ashpaw, and both cats tumbled to the ground. The moss ball sailed through the air and bounced comically off Ashpaw's head. He shook his head and looked down at the kit, surprise apparent on his face. "Oops. Uh, sorry, Blossomkit." Blossomkit shook her head to clear it too, and looked up at him, blinking. "That's all right. I'm fine." She stumbled to her paws and gently picked up the moss ball. Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 00:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I know they're still kits, but what do you think about Brown x Echo?) "Maybe we should play something else," Splashkit suggested. "Like what?" asked Blossomkit, who had padded over to the group of kits. "Maybe we could play attack," Brownkit meowed. "We play that a lot, too," Echokit mewed after a moment of silence. -- 01:07, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's play hide and go seek!" Riverkit announced, bumping into Splashkit as she ran to the kits. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 01:16, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That sounds fun," Echokit mewed, her clear eyes looking at the rest of the group to see what they thought. Blossomkit meowed in agreement, Brownkit was twitching his tail in exitement, but Splashkit was the one who finally broke the silence, "Let's play," -- 01:22, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure, we can do that.) "We need teams," Blossomkit said bossily. "How about I'm on one with Riverkit and Splashkit, and Brownkit and Echokit can be on the other? They can hide, and my team can seek." Brownkit glanced sideways at Echokit, not exactly relishing the idea of being cramped into a small hiding space with the she-kit. Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 03:14, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw was on a break, as Whirlwind was in the medicine den with a pulled shoulder. She watched the kits playing, and stretched. "Yo, kits. Have you kits learned how to do a battle move yet?" She had something simple in mind, a paw swipe. The kit's heads turned to her, and they walked over. "A battle move?" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 14:10, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw and Sunpaw, who had been sitting beside Honeypaw, also got up and padded to talk to the kits. Brownkit rushed over, preferring to learn a battle move instead of hiding with Echokit. "Honeypaw, what exactly are you going to teach them? Don't tell them the belly rake; they'll be trying it on everyone once they know it," Emberpaw chided good-naturedly. Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 00:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm not that mousebrained," Honeypaw said hotly. "Just a few simple paw swipes or somethin'." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit glanced at where Brownkit stood, talking to Honeypaw "You're supposed to hide, mouse-brain!" she told Brownit, annoyed. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brownkit winced. "Oh, yeah, huh..." he whispered, then mewed aloud, "Well, Honeypaw, we were all just about to play a game of hide-and-seek, but-" Brownkit gestured to the other kits- "if you guys want to learn the battle moves, I'm okay with that, too." Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 00:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Please, Brownkit!" Riverkit called again to Brownkit, padding towards him "Come on and play with us!". Brownkit glanced at Riverkit "Don't you want to learn some battle moves with Honeypaw?" he asked, a pleading tone in his meow "It'll be fun!" Riverkit thought for a moment, and finally agreed "Ok," she mewed "Let's learn some battle moves,"♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "How about we teach them the paw-swipe? Something simple, like you said," Emberpaw offered. Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 01:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit kicked at the air, like she was clawing at some cat "Works with me!" She told Emberpaw and Honeypaw. MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 12:56, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cool. So, first you start off at a crouch," Emberpaw instructed, demonstrating for the kits to see. "Then, you lash out your paw quickly, claws extended, then pull it back in." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 21:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit tried it, lashing her claws at the air. Then, claws sheathed, she tried it on Emberpaw, careful not to really hurt her. MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 22:04, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Emberpaw leaned back slightly to avoid Riverkit's outstretched paw, and nodded as she pulled back. "That was really good!" [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw was watching the kits, correcting them with a sharp eye. "You kits will be fine warriors one day!" She commented, purring. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:12, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brownkit quickly copied Emberpaw's move on Echokit, who ducked just in time. "Almost got ya!" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:47, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit purred with joy I will be a great warrior one day! Maybe even leader... MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 17:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Riverkit, think of the move as the wind moving through you. Let your body flow the way it wants, but put power behind it." Honeypaw moved like a breeze to Emberpaw, and demonstrated. It looked effortless, and the way Emberpaw retaliated from the attack was smooth and graceful. Honeypaw looked at the kits. "Whirlwind told me that though being a warrior is about power and strength, you should always remember to put the grace and integrity in your moves." Honeypaw chimed, dropping her voice to somewhat match her mentor's. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:18, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit tried the move on Honeypaw, just like the apprentince had instructed. Successfully, the move looked like a clumsier version of what Honeypaw has done. MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 00:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Could I make Honeypaw a warrior? I'd like to do her ceremony once I think of a good name.. Also, when Riverkit's ready to become an apprentice, Misty, could Riverkit be Honey's first apprentice?) "Good! With a bit of practice, you'll be a fine apprentice." Honeypaw laughed, flicking her tail over the kit's shoulders affectionately. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:08, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sounds good! Riverkit can look up to Honeypaw, like her role model :D) Riverkit felt proud that Honeypaw has praised her "Thanks!" she said "I hope you're my mentor when I become an apprentince, I could learn so much from you!" MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 21:19, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw laughed. "Maybe we'll be lucky and get stuck together. Whirlwind went to speak with Kinkstar about my warrior ceremony." ~~ "Kinkstar? May I speak to you?" Whirlwind meowed quietly into the den. His leader greeted him with a purr. "Of course. What is it?" She asked, as the tom walked in. "I would like to make Honeypaw a warrior." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good timing," Kinkstar purred. "I was asked by Emberpaw's, Ashpaw's and Sunpaw's mentor to do the same. Perhaps they could have their ceremony together, say, the day after tomorrow?" ~~ "I'd like to be a mentor," Emberpaw meowed. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 01:25, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Would it be okay if I killed off some characters (specifically, Cinderbreeze and Deerheart), Ember? Maybe Viper could kill one? I'm trying to rid of the cats I don't role-play with anymore.) Splashkit's pelt prickled with excitement at the thought of becoming an apprentice. I hope my mentor's Emberpaw... His pale green eyes had a moony look. (Is it okay if he likes her?) Echokit nudged him with a paw. "Honestly, you have to stop mooning over her!" she meowed, quiet enough so that Emberpaw didn't hear. -- 08:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Great- that sounds perfect!" Whirlwind purred. "Thank you, Kinkstar." he turned out of the den, flicking his tail merrily as he went to find his apprentice. ~~ "I wonder if Kinkstar'll make you guys apprentices when we're made warriors," Honeypaw thought. "I wonder what my warrior name'll be.." She thought out loud. ~~ (day after tomorrow) "It is, with great pleasure, I call my Clan together to welcome four new warriors to the Clan. Honeypaw, Emberpaw, Ashpaw, and Sunpaw, come forward.." The apprentices came forward, all well-groomed and excited. "Honeypaw. I name you Honeystream. StarClan honors your patience and diligence... And we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Honeystream's blue-green eyes shone as she licked her leader's shoulder and stepped back to stand next to her former mentor, who looked prideful. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:31, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Please can Cinderbreeze live? I want her to be there while Riverkit grows up, even if their relationship is odd) Riverkit cheered as Kinkstar named Honeypaw Honeystream "Honeystream! Honeystream!" the clan meowed. I wonder if I become an apprentince today... ''she thought. MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 16:05, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- As their leader named the other cats their warrior names, the meeting was disbanded. Honeystream's eyes shone with Pride. ''My first day as a warrior! ''She purred. Riverkit raced up to Honeystream, looking amazed. "You're a warrior now! Wow- and you got a cool name!" the kit rambled on, and Honeystream laughed. "I am, I did?- I mean, I did.. I can't wait to go out on warrior patrols and battle-" Whirlwind walked over to her. "Remember, you still have your vigil at sundown." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- (If Wolf really wants to kill off Cinderbreeze, then I won't object. Do you want to keep her alive, Wolf? Also, I'm good with Splashkit liking Emberlight. (: ) "Ugh. I'm all too aware of that," Emberpaw, now named Emberlight, groaned. "At least you can sleep tomorrow. We ''all know how much you love sleeping," Ashstorm commented. The newly named Sunbriar mrrowed with laughter. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 23:37, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, maybe we'll get apprentices.. Then you'll get to torture them ''with no sleep." Honeystream laughed, flicking Emberlight's ear with her tail. "I wonder if they're going to make Riverkit and her siblings apprentices today or not," Honeystream commented as Riverkit ran off. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I wonder," Emberlight remarked as she started towards the camp entrance for the vigil. "Because I'd like one of them as my apprentice, but we barely became warriors, so maybe we aren't the best choice..." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 18:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverkit ran up to her mother Cinderbreeze and asked her "Can we become apprentices today? I want to be Honeystream's apprentice!" Riverkit bounced around her mother, thinking of all the adventures she would have if Honeystream were her mentor. MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 18:59, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Once Ivy gives her okay for them to become apprentices (and Ember gives her okay,) and we get their mentors then we can make them apprentices.) "Maybe in another moon," Cinderbreeze meowed. ~~ "I'd like Riverkit- she's very inquisitive and she looks like she'd be a bundle of fun to train." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's an eternity of time away" Riverkit complained, and ran off to see Echokit and Splashkit, that were playing with a moss ball outside of the nursery. "Hey guys" she said "Cinderbreeze said we might become apprentices in a moon" MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 14:26, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Cinderbreeze's kits can become apprentices. C: Just tell me who you'd like to be their mentors.) "Splashkit seems like a nice cat for me to train," Emberlight commented. "Do you mean because of how he moons over you?" Ashstorm teased. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 01:15, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Honeystream could be Riverkit's mentor, if it's fine with Owl) "Hopefully we will have mentors before one moon," Riverkit told her siblings cheerfully "What mentors would you guys like to have?" MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 03:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (That's ''purr''fect. Eheh.. Cat puns- they never get old.) The group of new warriors had a long laugh, Emberlight's tail twitching slightly. "I think it'd be nice for us new warriors to get apprentices, anyways. I feel like since we actually ''remember ''what our apprenticeships were like, and how we felt... We'd be great with apprentices!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (In that case, I'll keep Cinderbreeze around, but can she become a warrior? I'm fine with them becoming apprentices~ Would it be okay for Emberlight to be Splashkit's mentor, and Ashstorm as Echokit's?) "I want Emberlight to be my mentor," Splashkit meowed, casting a quick glance at the new warrior. Echokit rolled her eyes. "Of course you do," she teased. -- 05:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- The warriors nodded. Emberlight let out a slight snort. "Fat chance of that happening- we're only new warriors.." She sighed. Honeystream shrugged. "You never know, Emberlight.. There are only three kits though- there won't be new apprentices until Brownkit and Blossomkit.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:12, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (So, Emberlight - Splashkit; Ashstorm - Echokit; Honeystream - Riverkit?) "I know. I hope Kinkstar will let us become mentors," Emberlight meowed as she sat down at the camp entrance for the vigil. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 19:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yes'um! I'll do the ceremony..) Honeystream leapt up on a somewhat high branch, her blue eyes shining in the faint moonlight. The rest of the new warriors took up other posts, watching the camp. The next morning, Kinkstar called a meeting. "Splashkit, Riverkit, Echokit, you are six moons old and ready for your apprenticeships. We have four new warriors, but three new apprentices to be made. Emberlight, Ashstorm and Honeystream, step forward. Emberlight, I give you Splashpaw to mentor. Ashstorm, you shall train Echopaw. And Honeystream, you will train Riverpaw. You are new warriors, but I trust you all to train these kits into fine warriors such as yourselves." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Emberlight's jaw dropped as Splashpaw ran over to her, his eyes shining. ''Wait a minute, I'm actually a mentor? ''She touched noses with Splashpaw and stood awkwardly as the Clan called out the new apprentices' names. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 23:56, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw grinned and lifted his head proudly from where he sat next to Emberlight as the clan called the new apprentices' names. Cats came to congratulate them, but the clan soon began to disperse, going their separate ways to start their duties. He glanced at Echopaw and Riverpaw, who must've mirrored his gleeful expression. "I can't believe we're finally apprentices!" Echopaw purred. -- 03:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Congrats," Whirlwind purred at his former apprentice. "Just made a warrior and you're already training your own apprentice." He looked at Riverpaw, sizing her up. "Riverpaw will be a great apprentice, I'm sure of it!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:23, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, um..." Emberlight looked at Splashpaw, who stared back with joyful green eyes. ''I've heard that he likes me, but... hopefully that doesn't hinder his apprenticeship or anything... ''"How do you feel about taking a quick tour of the territory?" she asked. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 03:13, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Riverpaw was leaping with excitement. She and Honeystream were padding through the forest, her new mentor giving little tidbits. "Riverpaw, come here." Honeystream ordered. Riverpaw dove over to where Honeystream stood, eager. "Give that a whiff." Riverpaw, expecting to smell a bit of prey-scent, was repulsed by the scent she got. It was rotten, gross, and it smelt.. Evil. "What was that?!" Riverpaw squeaked, batting at her nose as she backed away. "That was fox scent, and you need to know that. How recent would you say that scent is?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:46, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw tried to contain his excitement. "That'd be great!" he meowed, running over to the camp entrance. Echopaw followed, but she instead padded over calmly. -- 03:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Great." Emberlight turned and gasped as Ashstorm ran over to her, startling her. "Can we join you?" he asked hopefully. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] We're up all night to get Loki. 04:23, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It smells very recent, since the scent is still strong" Riverpaw told her mentor, not sure that her response was correct. MistyFern' It about 20% cooler' 21:09, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw dug his claws into the soft ground, already growing impatient. "When will we start our ''actual training? Like battle moves?" he asked, excitement bubbling up in his chest once again. "I think hunting is more important," Echopaw said, her eyes glowing. "Without hunting, we wouldn't be able to feed the Clan." -- 20:12, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Woah. I thought we were taking a tour of the territory," Ashstorm meowed. "We are," Emberlight told him, then turned to look at the two apprentices. "Let's get going." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 22:58, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Good," Honeystream purred, flicking her tail. "That's a fox den, that us warriors recently vacated not but a couple of days ago." She left a scent marker at the entrance. "We've got to keep marking the den, so that if a fox gets any smart ideas, they'll know that this isn't an option for them to inhabit." Honeystream flicked her tail, stretching a bit. "Let's move on to the NightClan border, shall we?" She lead the way up a slope. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ ⓞ ֆǟʏ ɦɛʟʟօ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ֆʊռ ǟռɖ ȶɦɛ ֆȶǟʀֆ 23:31, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Emberlight, Ashstorm, and their apprentices took off out of camp, and slowed down once they were a little ways from it. "Okay. Most of our territory is pure forest, and we don't have too many identifying landmarks. We'll be getting to one soon though, the rock formation, which we call Pride Rock." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 22:26, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Alright!" Riverpaw meowed, trotting along her mentor through the dense forest.MistyFern'' It about 20% cooler'' 21:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw was in awe as he stared up the towering trees. He had expected a rush of excitement after stepping outside, but instead he felt small and vulnerable. "Pride Rock? I think I've heard that in one of mother's stories... Did anything important happen there?" Echopaw questioned the two, her long legs making keeping up much easier than it was for Splashpaw. -- 08:28, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "A battle between two cats for leadership took place here, long, long ago, before there was any real warrior code," Ashstorm told him. "Of course, we don't do that anymore, but that fight was one of the most important - and vicious - fights in the history of StormClan. If one cat won, he would lead the Clan to glory and prosperity. But if the other won, then he would have been the one to make StormClan fall into ruin." EɱßεરȘτλર ♔ H◊ηÈý, ý◊µ Sɧ◊µĻÞ SÈÈ мÈ Îη ª ¢r◊wη. ♔ 22:34, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans